memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel
Unnamed [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]]; Starfleet personnel): 2250s Number One * See: Number One Transporter assistant In 2254, a transporter assistant (who wore thick-rimmed spectacles) stood at the transporter console next to Chief Pitcairn. ( ) :This extra character had no lines and was played by an uncredited performer. His appearance is the first rare occurrence of a 23rd century Human wearing glasses in TOS. The next time glasses would be mentioned is , where it is implied that wearing corrective eyewear is rare because of vision-supporting drugs and treatments. Its possible, but not confirmed, that this man, like James T. Kirk, is allergic to such treatment. His character was named '''Yamata' ( ) in "The Rift" by Peter David. Geologist In 2254, a geologist was among the landing party on Talos IV. ( ) :The geologist was played by Ed Madden, who later portrayed the technician Fisher in , taking place 11-12 years after the events of "The Cage". This crewman wore the insignia of an officer on his sleeves, although the exact grade is unclear. Bridge crewman 1 A crewman in the blue uniform stood watch next to the turbolift door. ( ) :This extra character was played by an uncredited performer. This character was named '''Valdini' in a novel, The Rift. It was commented that he was one of the personnel who perished on a mission to Argus X in 2268. Bridge crewman 2 A crewman stood next to Pike's chair, and shrugged at the man next to the turbolift door when Pike ordered a continued course for Vega in 2254. ( ) This same crewman continued serving aboard the Enterprise after Captain Kirk took command. He was on the bridge when the ship encountered the Galactic Barrier in 2265. ( ) This crewman was in a corridor wearing a beige uniform during the vessels confrontation with Balok in 2266. ( ) :This extra character was played by an uncredited performer. Apparently this crewperson remained for Kirk's command, even though the scene where he appeared in "The Corbomite Maneuver" was stock footage from the pilot episodes (as evidenced by his older-style uniform). Bridge crewwoman An enlisted crewwoman in a beige uniform sat at a station to the right of the viewscreen. Captain Pike and CPO Garrison checked the SS ''Columbia follow-up message that printed out of her console. ( ) :This extra character was played by an uncredited performer. The woman's lack of rank insignia determines she was not an officer or chief. The function of her station, located between the viewscreen and Spock's station, was never alluded to, although it seemed to include various library computer functions and controls later associated with the science station. 2260-2270 Sciences division Nurse This '''Nurse' was aboard the Enterprise when Khan Noonien Singh and his followers seized control of the ship in 2267. ( ) :She was played by actress Joan Webster. Nurse 2 This Nurse aboard the Enterprise assisted Doctor McCoy and Nurse Chapel to stabilize Kirks body after Sargon had been believed to have been killed while inside it. She was also worried about how they would return Kirks mind to his body, and how long the life support systems could keep his body alive without him. ( ) :She is one of the few medical personnel (besides Nurse Chapel) to wear the 'Red Cross' ''Enterprise assignment patch.'' :She was played by actress Cindy Lou. Laughing crewman This crewman, in a sciences division jumpsuit, was overtaken by fits of laughter after falling victim to the polywater intoxication. The affects of the polywater drove him to stumble around the corridors, painting slogans like "Love Mankind" on walls and doors. ( ) :Played by John Bellah. Many think this person might be named "Harrison", because recordings of Bellah's voice laughing were dubbed in when McCoy tried unsuccessfully to contact Technician Harrison in the biopsy lab. This crewman was among the personnel observed by passenger Charles Evans during an Enterprise voyage. ( ) Sciences crewwoman This female crewmember joined Charlene Masters for sub-par coffee in the ship's recreation lounge during the Lazarus/Anti-Lazarus encounter in 2267. ( ) Command division Old lady crewwoman This old lady crewwoman was really a young woman who Charlie Evans transformed into an old woman because he thought she was laughing at him. ( ) :The old lady was portrayed by Laura Wood. Pilots ;Navigator :Command division lieutenant who manned the navigator's position. ( ) ::Played by Don Eitner. ;Helmsman :Command division crewman who operated the helmsman's controls. ( ) ::Played by John Lindesmith. ;Navigation lieutenant commander :In 2267, a command division lieutenant commander sat at the navigator post, while Lieutenant Leslie sat in the command chair. ( ) ::It's odd that this man, who outranked Leslie and was in the command division, did not end up taking command. Senior staffer In 2268 this command division lieutenant commander stood in on a staff meeting after the Enterprise was facing capture by the Romulans after Captain James T. Kirk took the ship into the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( ) This officer was also present at Kirk's funeral service after the captain was presumed killed aboard the [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]]. ( ) Operations division Assistant engineer This assistant engineer lieutenant worked with Lt. Charlene Masters in re-energizing dilithium crystals after a galaxy-wide "blink" of non-existence drained the critical components. Lazarus and Anti-Lazarus from opposite universes overwhelmed the engineers in separate incidents, each stealing crystals to use against one another. The assistant shared Lt. Master's low opinion of Enterprise's coffee. ( ) :Played by Arch Whiting Commander In 2268 this operations division commander stood in on a staff meeting after the Enterprise was facing capture by the Romulans after Captain Kirk took the ship into the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( ) This officer was also present at Kirk's funeral service after the captain was presumed killed aboard the USS Defiant. ( ) :The appearance of a full Commander, outside of the regular cadre of permanent characters, is slightly unusual since the rank is normally held by senior department heads on a starship and would therefore be a somewhat important person on board. Such a person would also outrank such major characters like McCoy and Scotty. In the funeral appearance, this man could be seen wearing no rank insignia on his sleeves. Crewmember in window This female operations division crewmember passed a window of the Enterprise when the ship was in orbit of Starbase 11. ( ) :This crewmember was played by Denise Okuda, who received no on-screen credit, and appeared only in the remastered version of the episode. Female lieutenant commander In 2268 this operations division lieutenant commander was present at Kirk's funeral service after the captain was presumed killed aboard the USS Defiant. ( ) :This woman can be seen standing in the background right as the crewman who went berserk is removed from the room. Junior engineer In 2268, this junior engineer was ordered by Montgomery Scott to repair a power relay (with a trident scanner) but was surprised to find two other officers (actually Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir from the 24th century) already working on it. The two officers quietly allowed the engineer to take over as it became clear they had no idea what they were doing. ( ) :Played by Charles S. Chun. :The ''Star Trek Customizable Card Game gives his name as Lt. Nagata.'' Personnel officer In 2269, this ensign was the personnel officer aboard the USS Enterprise. ( ) :Played by Nancy Wong. Transporter technician This transporter technician was knocked unconscious by Anti-Lazarus in 2267. ( ) :Played by Christian Patrick. Yeomen This male operations division yeoman was under Leonard McCoy's care in sickbay in 2270. McCoy informed the yeoman that he was going to be getting a few days' bed rest, for an unknown injury or ailment, despite the fact that the doctor didn't think he deserved it. Before the yeoman had a chance to acknowledge his prescription, he was startled by McCoy's sudden abduction from the ship by Kukulkan. ( ) This yeoman was stationed on the bridge in 2267 when Hikaru Sulu was injured by an exploding helm console. She cradled Sulu until Doctor Leonard McCoy arrived to administer medical aid. ( ) Security personnel ;Security crewman :This crewman stood in a corridor, with a phaser pistol sidearm on his belt, conversing with Lieutenant Berkeley. ( ) ::Played by Garrison True. His job and rank was established by his credit, but no proper name was listed. ;Security guard :This security officer was stationed aboard the USS Enterprise when Harry Mudd came aboard in 2266. ( ) ::He was played by extra Jerry Foxworth, who received no credit for his appearance. ;Security lieutenant During a red alert in 2268, this lieutenant in the security division was traveling through the Enterprise corridors when the vessel encountered the [[IKS Gr'oth|IKS Gr'oth]] at Deep Space Station K-7. ( ) : writer David Gerrold played this unnamed, uncredited extra. He had reportedly written a cameo for himself (as Mr. Freeman) in that original, but was unable to be included in the filming. With new footage being filmed taking place in that episode almost thirty years later, Gerrold got to rectify that mistake playing a redshirt. He did have other ''Star Trek appearances in the interim (see Command division crewmember below).'' :Since he carried a phaser on a standard issue black security belt, he was a security officer. ;Security lieutenant :This lieutenant served as a security officer aboard the Enterprise. :He was flipped into the air like a puppet by super-strong Khan Noonien Singh when he was assigned to guard Khan's guest quarters in 2267. ( ) :He often served as a guard, ( ) or participated in landing parties. ( ) In the mirror universe, he was one of Chekov's henchmen (see: Unnamed mirror universe people). ( ) :This ''Enterprise security crewman was portrayed by Bobby Bass.'' ;Security lieutenant :This lieutenant joined the landing party on an uncharted planet in 2267. In sickbay he guarded Anti-Lazarus, where Dr. McCoy resented the presence of the "muscleman". ( ) ::Played by Tom Lupo. ;Security lieutenant :This lieutenant joined the landing party on an uncharted planet and kept watch on Lazarus and Anti-Lazarus in 2267. ( ) ::Played by Vince Calenti. ;Security crewman killed by the Horta :This crewman served on a security team ordered by Lieutenant Commander Giotto to hunt for the Horta on Janus VI. He was scouting alone when the Horta attacked him. By the time help arrived, he had been completely dissolved by acid. ( ) :This redshirt was played by John Cavett; according to the ''Star Trek Concordance, he was named Kelly.'' ;Brawny security lieutenant at K-7 :In 2268, this bulky male security officer (pictured, left) was one of several called in to break up a fight which had broken out between Enterprise officers and Klingon officers from the IKS Gr'oth. He ended up arresting Miles O'Brien. ( ) ;Security lieutenant at K-7 :In 2268, this male security officer (pictured, right), smaller than his counterpart above, was one of several called in to break up a fight which had broken out between Enterprise officers and Klingon officers from the IKS Gr'oth. He ended up arresting Julian Bashir. ( ) ;Security lieutenants; Nomad victims #1 and #2 :These two lieutenants were given the duty of escorting Nomad to the brig and guarding it. They were subsequently killed by the probe after it escaped and began roaming freely through the corridors of the ship. ( ) ;Security lieutenant; Nomad victim #3 :This lieutenant, along with Carlisle, was given the duty of replacing the above two guards escorting Nomad. Both this lieutenant and Carlisle were subsequently killed by the probe. ( ) ;Black-haired lieutenant :Female security lieutenant who beamed down to Taurus II to rescue an Enterprise landing party. ( ) ;Blond-haired lieutenant :Female security lieutenant who beamed down to Taurus II to rescue an Enterprise landing party. ( ) ;Brown-haired lieutenant :Female security lieutenant who beamed down to Taurus II to rescue an Enterprise landing party. ( ) ;Freckled lieutenant :Female security lieutenant who beamed down to Taurus II to rescue an Enterprise landing party. ( ) ::It is possible any of these women were Davison, noted earlier in the episode as being ranking female security officer on ''Enterprise. Security ensign This unnamed security ensign was assigned to secure the area surrounding the transporter room aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] from tribbles. ( ) :This individual was actually a caricature of the episode's writer, David Gerrold, that was added to the episode by animators as an in-joke. According to the novelization of the episode by Alan Dean Foster, this individual was named "Hacker," a name which Gerrold later found insulting. ]] Service personnel ;Operations division table attendant : Female crewmember with red hair who helped dispense dinner when Enterprise officers were privileged to dine with the 20th century despot Khan Noonien Singh. She was later captured and seated in a prisoner's row with Brent, Hadley and others, forced to watch Khan's murderous spectacle on the viewscreen. ;Command division table attendant : Brunette crewwoman who also helped serve dinner, she later escorted Khan to Lt. Marla McGivers' quarters. She was also captured when Khan took the vessel. ( ) Galley chef The chef of the ship's galley was in charge of reconstituting food and distributing them via the food slots. In 2266, the chef was amazed when he witnessed his reconstituted meat loaf turned into real turkeys. He reported this immediately to Captain James T. Kirk, who was skeptical at first. ( ) : Gene Roddenberry provided the voice of the galley chef in his only performance in ''Star Trek.'' After refit Airlock technician This airlock technician worked on a console at the airlock on the Enterprise, when Spock made him unconscious with a Vulcan nerve pinch. ( ) :He was played by Gary Faga. Andorian officers Two Andorian officers assigned to the command division, were among the majority of the crew that attended the briefing on V'Ger in 2272. ( :They were played by unknown actors. :The novel ''Ex Machina gives one of these character the name Shantherin th'Clane, after Andorian uberfan Ian "Therin" McLean.'' Assistant to Rand This crewman assisted Transporter Chief Janice Rand on board the Enterprise in 2272. He was present when the transporter accident happened and Commander Sonak and another woman died in the transporter beam. Later he assisted Rand again when she beamed Doctor Leonard McCoy on board the Enterprise. ( ) :This crewman was played by John D. Gowans. Betelgeusian science officer A Betelgeusian science officer was among the crew that attended the briefing on V'Ger in 2272. ( ) :He was played by an unknown actor. : In the novel ''Ex Machina this character was identified as Specialist first class Hrrii'ush Uuvu'it, and was a sensor analyst.'' Bridge Crewmember This crewmember was assigned to the ''Enterprise'' in 2272. She was present when Admiral Kirk told the bridge crew that he's back in command. ( ). :This crewmember was played by actress Momo Yashima. : The novel ''Ex Machina gives this character the name Reiko Onami, a xenopsychologist.'' Cargo deck ensign This ensign served on board the Enterprise in 2272. He welcomed Admiral James T. Kirk on the cargo deck. ( ) :This ensign was played by Howard Itzkowitz. Native American officers Two Native American officers were among the crew that attended the briefing on V'Ger in 2272. One was male, the other female. ( ) :They were played by unknown performers. :The novel ''Ex Machina gives one of the female characters the name Mosi Nizhoni. She is also the Assistant Chief of Security.'' Rec deck crewmembers These Starfleet crewmembers attended the briefing on the recreation deck of the Enterprise in 2272. They were witnesses of the destruction of Epsilon IX station. ( ) :All crewmembers were played by extras, production staff members, and fans and received no on-screen credits for their appearances. :The crewman, played by writer David Gerrold was identified in the non-canon novel "Ex Machina" as Ensign Gerry Auberson, a relief communications officer. Image:David Gerrold TMP.jpg|Command crewman played by David Gerrold Image:Chris and Monty Doohan TMP.jpg|Engineering crewman played by Christopher Doohan (front) Image:Chris and Monty Doohan TMP.jpg|Science crewman played by Montgomery Doohan (back) Image:Susan Sackett TMP.jpg|Science crewman played by Susan Sackett (second from right) Image:Bill Hickey TMP.jpg|Science crewman played by Bill Hickey Image:Rec deck crewman 2.jpg|Engineering crewman played by an unknown actress Image:Rec deck crewman 1.jpg|Science crewman played by an unknown actor Rhaandarite crewmember 1 In 2272, a Rhaandarite crewmember was present during the briefing on V'Ger on the recreation deck and witnessed the destruction of the Epsilon IX station. ( ) :This Rhaandarite was played by extra Steven Lance, who received no credit for his appearance. Rhaandarite crewmember 2 In 2272, a Rhaandarite crewmember was present druing the briefing on V'Ger on the recreation deck and witnessed the destruction of the Epsilon IX station. ( ) :He was played by an unknown actor. Rhaandarite ensign In 2272, a male Rhaandarite ensign was on the bridge of the refit Enterprise when Admiral Kirk took command. ( ) :This unnamed character, played by Billy Van Zandt, was identified as '''Alien Ensign' in the script, and Alien Boy in the end credits.'' :According to Van Zandt, he was working at the Internal Security station. His single line of dialog with Uhura, about Decker's demotion, was not used in the the theatrical print of the film, but was restored for the premiere television broadcast (ie. the "Special Longer Version" on the videocassette re-release), and for the "Director's Edition" on DVD. In issues of the Marvel/Paramount comic series ''Star Trek: Untold Voyages he was identified as Ensign Omal. In the Pocket novel Ex Machina, he was identified as Ensign Vaylin Zaand.'' Saurian engineer A Saurian engineer was among the majority of the crew that attended the briefing on V'Ger in 2272. ( ) :He was played by an unknown actor. :The patches on his uniform have a red backing, in the 2270s uniforms this signified an engineer. In the novel ''Ex Machina he was identified as Petty Officer second class R'trikahi.'' Transporter accident victim This crewperson was killed in the transporter accident along with Commander Sonak. ( ) :This woman was played by Susan J. Sullivan. :According to Gene Roddenberry's novelization of the film, this character was Vice Admiral Lori Ciana, Kirk's supervisor (and lover) at Starfleet Command. Zaranite officers Two Zaranite officers were among the crew during that viewed the briefing on V'Ger. ( ) :They were played by unknown performers. : In the novel ''Ex Machina one of the Zaranites was identified as Crewman first class Chezrava, a damage control technician.'' Training vessel personnel Engineering Cadet This cadet was assigned to the machine room of the Enterprise during the training cruise and Khan Noonien Singh's attack. ( ) :This cadet was uncredited played by stunt actor Todd Bryant. Trainee lieutenant junior grade This lieutenant junior grade with blonde hair was assigned to the bridge of the Enterprise during the training cruise and Khan Noonien Singh's attack. He wore the red collar and insignia strap of a Starfleet Academy trainee. ( ) :In the non-canon novelization of [[Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (novel)|''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan]], this character was referred to as Ensign Croy.'' Trainee blowing boatswain's whistle This female trainee blew the boatswain's whistle to announce the boarding to Admiral Kirk for his inspection of the Enterprise. ( ) Trainee tactical crewmember This male trainee served at the tactical station during the Kobyashi Maru scenario. ( ) :Played by Nicholas Guest. Trainee bridge crewmember (female) This female trainee served on the bridge performing various duties during the ship's training mission. ( ) She was also seen gathered with the rest of the trainee crew during Fleet Admiral Morrow's inspection of the vessel after their return to Spacedock. ( ) She was again seen on the bridge of the newly commissioned during its shakedown cruise. ( ) :This uncredited actress also appears as one of the tour party visiting the Cetacean Institute in 20th-Century Earth along with Kirk and Spock in . Trainee bridge crewmember (male) This male trainee served on the bridge performing various duties during the ship's training mission. ( ) Training crew officer This officer assigned to the Enterprise assisted with the preparations for battle with the . ( ) :This officer was a cameo by score composer James Horner. Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:Andorians Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel, unnamed Category:Betelgeusians Category:Rhaandarites Category:Saurians Category:Zaranites Category:Vulcans fr:Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)